Glamour Girl
by theprincesskak
Summary: Alicia has just been sent to boarding school by her all obeying father, who does what ever his actress wife tells him to do, including sending Alicia away. But once Alicia's dad leaves, things start to heat up as her roommate's ex takes an interest in her
1. Welcome To Boarding School

-----Author's Note-----

The following events are completely made up by the author, Kristen, and any similarity between this fiction and true events is merely a coincidence. The setting is similar to a spin-off of Gossip Girl, The It Girl, but all characters and some places are reserved to me.

-----End Note-----

Alicia stared silently at the passing landscape. She was on her way to the cold, remote town of Harrison Falls, in north New Hampshire, to attend Alpine Preston Preparatory School, a boarding school. Mr. York turned the low-set Mustang convertible to a long side street, with a sign that said Alpine Ave. Alicia shivered. Even with the top on, the car still was pretty chilly.

Or maybe she was just nervous?

"Here we are," said Mr. York quietly, as he pulled into a large parking area, with about a hundred cars honking as they dropped their kids off. Alicia didn't say anything. "Honey, please give the place a chance," he said to her. "Dad, why can't you just be a normal parent and let me go to a private school at home?" Alicia asked, her voice harsh, speaking for the first time in forty-eight hours. Mr. York sighed for what was probably the twentieth time that day. They had driven all the way from Texas, stopping only to spend the night in a cheap motel.

If that's what you call the Radisson Plaza's Presidential Suite.

Alicia took a deep breath, then opened the door and got out of the car. The temperature was in the high forties, and apparently in New Hampshire that was considered a normal day in September. She pulled her sweatshirt sleeves down over her hands, protecting them from the chill. A boy walked by in short sleeves and shorts and was almost breaking a sweat. In Texas, people could handle up to 110-degree weather, but if it got even remotely below sixty degrees, everyone wore jackets.

A suit-wearing man with an obnoxious tie was holding up a sign with 'Alicia York' on it, like a limo driver. She ignored the man. She dug inside her purse, searching for a stick of gum. She was unsuccessful, and zipped her tiny Louis Vuitton purse up. She wandered to the trunk of the car, pulling hard at the largest of her bags. "Here, let me help you with that," said her father. She kept pulling until her arms gave up on her and reluctantly allowed Mr. York to get it.

After they had unloaded the six bags, Alicia put one bag on her back, one on each shoulder, rolled two of them, and had the last one on one of the rolling bags. "Let me take some," said Mr. York. She ignored him then trudged towards what she hoped was where orientation would be. "I give up!" he muttered, then got back into his car and drove away.

Now that that's over.

Alicia was immediately greeted by a girl with extremely large two front teeth, glasses, and was wearing a dress that reminded Alicia of a trash bag.

"Your name please," said Bucktooth girl. "Alicia. Alicia York," she replied, trying not to stare disgustedly at the large leaf of something stuck in the girl's teeth. Bucktooth ran her finger slowly down an endless list of names.

"York, York, York—" Bucktooth repeated quietly, "Ah yes. New student, correct?"

"Um, yeah. I'm a sophomore."

Bucktooth nodded. "Here is your ID Tag, and you must have it if you want to get into the dining hall, or if you want to go off campus for any reason. The rest of the rules will be explained in orientation," she said, handing Alicia a thin plastic card with her name, grade, and birthday on it.

"Heads up!" shouted a rather tall, gorgeous junior. Alicia threw her head back to see where the flying whatever-it-was was going. It happened to be a worn leather football, and it was plummeting towards Alicia's face. The junior snatched it mid-air, about two inches from her slightly upturned nose. "Sorry 'bout that," said the guy, smiling a perfectly straight, white smile. He had light brown hair and the most gorgeous large green eyes Alicia had ever seen. "No problem," she replied, regaining her composure. This guy had a Southern accent, and he seemed really sweet.

Wait a minute, cowgirl, you met him like a millisecond ago!

"Daniel Parker," said Hot Southern Guy, holding out his hand. "Alicia York," she replied, shaking his hand and looking him directly in the eye. "York, huh? So are you new here, or are you a freshmen?" he asked. "Sophomore. And yeah, I transferred from Texas," said Alicia. "You're from Texas? So am I. What city?" Daniel asked, genuinely interested. "Plano, it's north of—" "—Dallas. Yeah, I know, because I'm from Mesquite," Daniel finished. "Really? That's cool. So why are you all the way up here?" she asked. "Well, I could ask the same about you. But I transferred so I could play on a better soccer team, and Alpine has good academics," he replied. "Well I'm here for the dance program, because my school didn't allow it," she said. "That's cool. So you—" started Daniel. He was interrupted the sound of a hammer slamming against a wooden block. Alicia felt like she was in a courtroom.

"Attention! Your attention please!" squeaked a terribly short man. It was the headmaster. "Let's get a seat in the back," whispered Daniel, grabbing Alicia's hand. She didn't fight him.

Who would, with a guy that looked like _that_?

"Thank you," said the headmaster, when the room had fallen into a semi-silent state. "My name, as most of you know, is Mr. Preston, the fifth, and I just want to say welcome, new and returning students, to Alpine Preston Preparatory School!" The crowd clapped politely. "Tonight, as all of you know, is orientation. First, we will introduce the faculty!" There was polite applause again. "Please hold your applause until the end. We'll start with the English department. Please welcome, Mrs. Manning, Mr. Cooper, and Ms. Allen." The audience clapped quietly, completely ignoring Headmaster Preston's first remark. He didn't seem to notice, and continued. "Now, the Math department. Please welcome Mr. Barnwell, Mr. Ferris, Mrs. Trenton, and Mrs. Highmore!"

The headmaster continued announcing all the faculty members, then asked the audience to remain silent. "Now is all the students' favorite time—the rules and regulations overview." There were a few moans and groans, but it was mostly quiet. "This is especially important for new students." Alicia squeezed Daniel's hand, which she was still holding. He squeezed hers back.

"Never under any circumstances violate any of the following rules and regulations. Violators will be punished in ways including, but not limited to, probation, suspension, detention, free time reduction, and expulsion. Rule number one: Even though many dorms are co-ed, being in a dorm room of a student of the opposite sex after 8 p.m. is strictly prohibited. Rule number two: All cellular devices must remain off when inside the classroom. However, you are permitted to use them outside of the buildings, in your dorm, or in the dining halls. The last rule we will go over at the present is this: Any student who does not check in by 11 p.m. in their dorm office will receive punishment. The rest of the rules are in your handbook."

There were various protests, but Mr. Preston V hammered on the block again. "Students, please be quiet. We only have a few more minutes left of orientation, and then you will get your room assignments and class schedules. Afterwards, you will move along to the Lewis Dining Hall, where you will have the welcome dinner." Everyone ceased talking to let the headmaster finish.

"Thank you. Now then, let's review the three requirements each of you must have to remain a student here. The number one thing, above all, is you are required to get above a C average in at least 6 of your classes, and you cannot have more than one failing grade out of your eight classes. Number two is that all students must get a total of 6 sport seasons throughout their four years of high school to graduate. And lastly, all students must take two electives for their classes, which the majority of you already have chosen," he said. Everyone was just about ready to fall asleep. Then finally, Mrs. Westwood, the assistant headmistress, stood and said, "Thank you for your attention, students. Please go to the table with the same letter as your last name to receive your dorm room information, your class schedule, and other important documents." Everyone was halfway to his or her table by the time she finished her sentence.

'P' was a long way from 'Y', so Daniel and Alicia had to separate. But first they exchanged numbers, and promised to get to know each other better as the year went on.

---

Daniel went to the 'P' table and received his information. He was in Cobblestone Dorm, the biggest building, on the sixth floor, in room 603. He smiled to himself. All the dorm masters' rooms were number 25 on each floor, which was a long ways away from number 3. He looked up his roommates' names. Alex Henderson and Matthew Barnes were his best buds on the soccer team. How much luckier could he get?

He dragged his luggage, a total of four duffle bags, across the quad to the dorm building.

"Hey, Daniel!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Anna Messer; his ex-girlfriend who he was pretty sure still liked him.

_Liked_ him? More like _obsessed_ with him.

"How was your summer?" she asked him. He frowned, annoyed. "Great. I met a girl I really like," he said, just to see her reaction. It wasn't a total lie. He had met Alicia, after all, but it was only like two hours ago. She flinched a little, but kept her composure. "That's nice," she said, then walked away with her head high. He knew she was probably cussing him out under her breath as she walked to Cobblestone dorm. _Shit_, he thought. _She's in my building_.

He contemplated how hellish it would be if she lived on the same floor as him. He decided that there were very small odds of her being on the same floor. There were seven floors, each with 25 rooms on them.

If you say so.

He shook the thought from his mind then followed her footsteps to Cobblestone. He walked inside the lounge area of the first floor, and then took the elegant elevator up to the sixth. When he got out, he saw room 625 in front of him, because the dorm masters were very lazy, and had to have their room right by the elevator. He turned left and went all the way to room 603, and slipped his key in.

---

Alicia followed the arrows next to the elevator to room 602. She was in Cobblestone dorm, one of the biggest. She slid her key into the lock then opened it up. The room was fairly big, with three beds in it. No one had claimed her bed yet, so she stuck her stuff onto the one with the most comfortable mattress, which happened to be next to the window ledge, which was the perfect place to stash stuff. She set her purse on the window ledge, just to further her claim, and put her jacket into the biggest closet, for the same reason.

She heard someone jiggling the lock and sat on her bed, anticipating who would open the door. Was it Brenda Claiborne, or Anna Messer? She had received her roommates' names with her key.

The door opened to a beautiful girl with straight, golden hair. It was tied back with a ribbon, and she had on a Ralph Lauren blazer with a silk camisole peaking from underneath it, with Sevens jeans.

"Brenda Claiborne," said the girl, extending her hand to Alicia's.

"Alicia York," she replied.

"I'm a sophomore, and I guess this says that you are too."

"Yeah, I transferred from Texas," Alicia confirmed.

"Texas? And you're a York? Wait a second, are you Dawn York's daughter?" asked Brenda.

"Please don't make a big deal about it," Alicia replied. Her mother, Dawn York, was Vera Wang's good friend as well as an accomplished actress that made every boy over age eight swoon.

"No, don't worry, I won't. I thought you looked like her!" said Brenda.

Alicia knew she did. She had the same really dark brown hair, almost black, that was naturally straight, and the same deep blue eyes. She knew she was beautiful, and she loved being beautiful, but she wished she didn't look like an exact replica of her famous mother.

"So, nice to meet you," Brenda said, in a genuinely nice way. She set her bags onto the bed across from Alicia's.

Alicia heard the lock jiggle again, and knew that this girl would be Anna Messer.

A pale skinned girl that had an oversized chest and that had dark red hair stormed into the room and buried her face into the unclaimed mattress.

Brenda rolled her eyes then put a finger to her lips. Alicia got the hint, and quietly strode out of the room.

"Daniel?" she said, as she saw a light brown head just enter the dorm room right across from hers. He whipped his head around, and saw Alicia. He grinned like an idiot. She smiled back at him.

Talk about timing.

-----Author's Note-----

I will put up the next chapter after I get 3 reviews.

-----End Note-----


	2. Complications

-----Author's Note-----

Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 2.

-----End Note-----

Alicia was so full of happiness by the time she and Daniel had stopped talking. They had been in his room, because of Anna, and had talked for four hours, completely missing the welcome dinner.

"So what do you think of the whole cowboy thing?" she asked.

"Hate it. It's so stereotypical Texas that it gets old just thinking about it," he replied, practically reading her mind.

"My thoughts exactly!" smiled Alicia. She couldn't get enough of this guy!

"Alicia, can I ask you something?" asked Daniel, nervously.

"Um, okay."

"Well um, would this totally freak you out if I—"

"—If you what?" Alicia was getting a little worried as well.

"Can I—can I kiss you?" he asked, looking down at Alicia's pink socks lying aimlessly on the ground. She giggled, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He bit his lip, which Alicia found adorable, and raised his green eyes to her level. He leaned in slowly, his eyelids drooping more with every centimeter.

"Hey, Danny!" shouted a boy with platinum blonde hair. Daniel jumped off his bed, in complete shock, and Alicia held her breath.

"Matt, is dinner over already?" said Daniel, eyeing Alicia.

"Yeah—uh it was over like an hour ago," the boy replied, "Me an' Alex have been in the lounge, checking out the new freshmen. Dude, those girls are hot." Alicia pulled down her shirt. It had ridden up when Daniel had jumped off the bed.

Right. When Daniel jumped off the bed.

"Maybe I should go," said Alicia.

"No, you don't have to," replied Daniel with his sweet green eyes.

"No, it's okay, I'll just talk to you tomorrow," Alicia insisted. No way was she going to be in a room with two guys talking about hot freshmen.

She smiled at Daniel, and then left the room. She went back to her own room, and then lied on her sheet-less bed. She was so giddy with joy.

"Where have you been?" asked Brenda, flinging a Vogue across the room. Alicia snatched it and started flipping.

"Not far," she replied. Brenda's stuff was all set up, nice and neat. Anna was gone, but her bed was partially made. "Where are you from?" Alicia asked Brenda.

"New York," Brenda answered, digging through her Chanel purse.

"The city? I love 5th Avenue!"

"Yeah. It's like, the mall of New York."

"I've always wanted to live there, since I was like, six," Alicia explained. Brenda nodded. Alicia heard Anna's voice outside the room.

"Daniel? You—" she said, starting to cuss him out. Uh oh. Alicia heard Daniel's sexy voice reply in frustration, "How in _hell_ did you get this arranged?" There was more cussing, and then finally Anna stormed into the room.

"You know Daniel Parker?" Alicia asked tentatively. _Could this be Daniel's girlfriend?_

"_Know_ him? We went out last year for seven and a half months!" Anna replied, as if Alicia should have known.

_That's just perfect_, Alicia thought, _Daniel's ex is my roommate_.

Notice the sarcasm.

Brenda was eyeing Alicia, so she changed her horrified expression to one of confusion. "Well—I'm sorry—I, uh, guess that must be, well, hard," Alicia said, stumbling over her words.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You must be a transfer student," said Anna.

Thanks for noticing!

"Uh, Alicia, how about I help you set up your stuff?" Brenda said with an expression that said _play along_.

"Thanks, Brenda, that'd be great," Alicia said. She pulled her luggage off of her bed and unzipped the bag with all of her bedding in it. She grabbed the fitted 800-thread count Egyptian cotton sheet and handed one end of it to Brenda. "Um, yeah, I'm going to go to the lounge," said Anna.

After she had left, Brenda let out a huge sigh of relief. "Don't talk about Daniel with her," she warned, "She's totally not over him, and he couldn't be happier to be rid of her."

Alicia bit her lip. _So Daniel's off limits_. "Thanks for the tip, and thanks for saving my ass back there."

"No problem. I was her roommate last year, so I know how to deal with her." Alicia mouthed _shit_ once Brenda wasn't looking.

---

Anna entered the lounge sadly. She missed Daniel. Her Daniel. The relationship had ended slowly, but was still painful. Anna had been lying on her favorite couch in the Lewis lounge, and Daniel had been giving her a foot massage. She had gotten so caught up in the moment that she leaned in to him, kissed his cheek, and then whispered, "I love you," to him. And since Daniel was like all the other boys Anna had ever fallen in love with, he replied with a puzzled look and squinty eyes, and he seemed to be saying, "What the hell?" Then he stopped calling her, and only kissed her on the cheek. Eventually, he ended it.

She sniffed up all her cried-out snot, and noted the time. Ten thirty, on the dot.

"Anna?" screeched a familiar voice. "Luce!" Anna replied. She hugged her skinny best friend, Lucy Carter.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked. "Better than this," Anna replied, looking at her friend up and down. "Love your hair!" she added. Lucy grinned. She had gotten four inches chopped off over the summer, and it suited her sharp features.

"So how's things with you and Daniel?"

"There's no 'things' with Daniel anymore. He met a girl," said Anna with an eye roll.

"Oh. My. Gawd. That is so like him! That little—"

"Lucy!"

"Sorry, I forgot we were in the lounge."

Anna giggled. She loved her friend.

"So who's the ho?" Lucy asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know…" she replied, thinking of her new roommate. What was her name? Was it Alyssa? Or Alice?

Nope.

"I have a new roommate," Anna pointed out.

"Transfer or freshie?"

"Transfer. And she happens to be beautiful."

Lucy frowned and said, "That sucks." Anna nodded.

"Hey do you want to go get some Jamba Juice? We still have twenty minutes until curfew!" Lucy told her.

"Definitely! Let's go."

---

Daniel slid under his thick boyish plaid comforter. He was pretty worn out, after all the unpacking he had done. He pulled out his limited edition navy BlackJack, a present from his father's friend who had made the phone, and checked the time. It was 11:05, and he was pretty sure Alicia would still be awake, so he dialed her number.

"Hello?" she said after the third ring.

"Hey, it's Daniel."

"Hey Parker! What's up?"

"Just lying in bed, thinking of you," he said with a grin. He knew how to make girls fall in love with him.

"Oh really?" she replied, and he could imagine her with her dark eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. So, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked boldly.

"Well, seeing as I have only been here for about eight hours, I have no plans. But I do have to finish unpacking."

"Are you up for a tour of the city? I know a good deli we could go to for lunch."

"I'd love to!"

"Great. So, meet me on the first floor lounge at ten thirty?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Daniel grinned, he was glad he asked. "See yah, York," he said and then hung up.

Alicia snapped her phone shut. Less than a day here, and she already had a date? Now that's impressive.

She grabbed a handful of lacy Victoria's Secret bra and panties sets, and stuffed them into her dresser drawer. Unpacking was a bitch.

-----Author's Note-----

I'll update when I get 3 more reviews! And thanks for the positive feedback :D.

-----End Note-----


	3. Caught In The Act

----Author's Note----

Sorry for the delayed add! I promise I'm back better than ever and with new chapters. I'm adding chapter four next weekish!

----End Note----

Brenda woke to the sound of her sleek silver cell phone ringing. She read the caller ID, and then hit decline. No way was she going to talk to Melissa.

Melissa Baron was Brenda's ex best friend. Melissa had stolen Brenda's boyfriend on their yearly Hawaii trip in June. She hadn't talked to her since, and she wasn't about to start now.

Eric Harris had been Brenda's first love, and when the Claiborne's, the Baron's, the Harris's, and the Messer's went to Hawaii a few months ago, Brenda had caught Melissa and Eric making out at the annual luau. She had been so hurt that she'd immediately went back to her bungalow and snatched up all her Louis Vuitton luggage and had been on the next plane from Hawaii to New York in less than an hour. She had broken up with Eric by phone the moment she got home, then cussed Melissa out, which happened to be the last time she'd spoken to either of them.

She heard her phone beep, the signal for a voicemail, and she grabbed it and hit the retrieve button, and without putting it to her ear she hit 7 and deleted it.

So there.

---

Alicia's cell phone alarm sounded at nine forty-five, giving her enough time to shower and tame her already perfect hair. She had to look good for Daniel, after all.

She went to the bathroom and set her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash all onto the caddy. She closed the door, and then set her iHome and iPod up, so she could tune out the world while she got ready.

She got out of the shower and washed her face. She was just brushing her teeth when she glanced at the clock. How could it already be ten twenty-two?

That's what you get for shaving your legs.

She sprinted to her suitcase and extracted whatever was on top, which of course was wrinkled. She put on a purple t-shirt dress and gray leggings with a gray shrug. She quickly applied eyeliner and mascara then checked the time. It was ten twenty-six, and her hair was still damp. She scrunched it with Brenda's various hair products since she couldn't find her own, then snatched her purse and slipped on some flip-flops.

---

Daniel had been in the lounge since ten, listening to his iPod, when he realized it was ten thirty-five. Was Alicia the type of girl who stood guys up?

Relax. She's doing her hair.

He saw the elevator doors open to Alicia, looking even more gorgeous than yesterday. He pulled out his headphones, and then tucked his iPod into his pocket.

"Hey!" she said, frantically, "Sorry I'm late, the elevator got held up." Daniel could smell her fruity shampoo and immediately melted. He loved the smell of girls' shampoo. "I didn't even notice, I just got down here myself," he replied.

Liar.

"So, ready to see Harrison Falls?" Daniel asked, offering his hand. She slipped hers into his then said, "Nope, but I guess I'll have to face it someday." Daniel laughed.

"So what do your parents do?" he asked as they walked into the quad. "Well my dad is a lawyer, and my mother, well, is sort of an actress," Alicia said sheepishly. She hated talking about her family, especially when everyone knew about it before she told them.

"Wait, is your mom Dawn York?" he asked, but not in an obsessed fan sort of way. It was more in a curious way. "Yeah, actually, she is," she replied, avoiding his eye. "That must be hard." Alicia turned to look at him. "You're the first person I've met that knew who my mother was and didn't ask if it was 'so cool' being a daughter of an actress," she said. "That's good, right?" Daniel asked. Alicia giggled and nodded.

"It's just, everybody thinks it's all glamour and parties and seven digit pay checks. But there's more to it, like all the stupid tabloids and scandals," she explained. "Like when my mom had me, everyone was like, 'oh my gawd, I heard she got liposuction after she had it'. Or at least, that's what she told me," Alicia continued as they reached the outer edge of campus.

"I can't say I remember that, since I was only a one year old," Daniel said. Alicia looked up at him. She was tall, 5'7'', but he was at least six feet.

"So what do your parents do?" she finally asked, examining his green eyes.

"Well my dad is the CEO of some real estate company, and my stepmother is sort of a trophy wife," said Daniel.

Alicia smirked. "Let me guess. Retired model that's lost all her income and is now a gold-digger?" she asked, unfazed.

Daniel nodded. "Pretty much."

They had made it to the guardhouse, where students got permission to leave campus. Daniel strode right in and gave a high-five to the old Santa-looking man in the guardhouse.

"Danielson, how nice to see you again!" said Santa-look-alike.

"You too, Charlie!" said Daniel, nodding at him.

Alicia was confused. "Need to go check on Barbara again?" Charlie asked with a wink. Daniel nodded, and Charlie started to write a pass.

"What's her name?" he asked, still writing.

"Alicia York," said Daniel.

"She's a sophomore?"

"Yeah, Charlie. Thanks," said Daniel, taking the signed pass and waving as he and Alicia strode out of the giant gates.

"What was all that about?" Alicia asked, confused. "Well, Charlie, the old guy, is my Grandma Barbara's oldest friend. He lets me get away with murder, pretty much," said Daniel. Alicia nodded.

They kept walking on Alpine Avenue, enjoying the unusually warm day. It was 65 degrees, and there were no harsh winds at all.

Alicia's cell phone beeped inside her purse. She took it out and examined the polished screen.

**New text message from Mom,**it said, so she clicked read.

_Hey hun! Hope u like ur new skule! Got u a gift. Ull C it l8r 2nite! -mom_

_Gawd_, she thought, _my mom knows text talk_.

"Who's that?" asked Daniel peering down at her. She was suddenly worried that he could see down her dress. She shifted uncomfortably then said, "Oh, just my mom. She got me a gift and is having it sent over." Daniel nodded understandingly, then pulled her onto Main Street.

---

Anna woke to the sound of her new roommate's iPod. She ignored it and pulled her satin comforter over her head. She stayed like that until she was sure her roommate had left, then got out of bed.

She squinted as she opened the blinds. The room was empty aside from her, just the way she liked it. She grabbed her phone and texted Lucy without even looking at the screen.

_Meet me the lounge 12_, she wrote.

She lazily got into the shower and halfheartedly shampooed, then got out without even shaving her legs.

When you're heartbroken, you don't care how hairy your legs are.

She slipped on some Abercrombie & Fitch jeans, the only semi-expensive pair she owned, and put on a sweatshirt, not really caring how frumpy it made her chest look. She stuck a clip in her still damp hair, and started flipping through some magazines since it was only 11.

---

Lucy got Anna's text while she was brushing her teeth. She couldn't wait for school to actually start. Everyone was always in a daze the first three days back, since school didn't start until Tuesday. But once the classes began, everyone would be so—well—ready to party. It was strange, how having work to do made you want to not do it, but when you didn't have anything to do, you almost wished you did, just so you could not do it.

Um, confused?

She sighed lazily, finding herself thinking about volleyball tryouts. She would, of course, be the captain. She was only a sophomore, but she still was better than everyone younger and older than her.

She fluffed up her gold waves then left her room. She was in Cobblestone dorm, just like Anna, but she was in number 320. "Luce babe, you look _fine_!" said the obviously-gay-but-still-in-denial guy across the hall. She had nothing against gay people. Especially gay men, since they are so stylish and nice. Having a gay guy friend was like having a regular girl friend, except for the nice part.

"Thanks, Collin," she said. It was barely 10:45 am, and she already had a compliment from a guy. Who cares if he's gay? It's still a guy.

With style.

She smiled and kissed his cheek as she wandered to the elevator. She pushed the button and started reading all her texts. One particular name stuck out at her.

_Hey Luce, its Jay. Can't wait 2 C U. Cobblestone #213_.

Jay was her boyfriend, and he was probably the only thing besides Anna that kept her sane at Alpine Preston. She was the illegitimate daughter of Erica Carter and Michael Weston, two very notorious people in East Ohio, and she never fit in in her home state.

The elevator chimed, so she got in and pressed the number 2.

---

A little before noon, Anna pushed the elevator button so she could go meet Lucy. The elevator chimed, and as the doors slid open she saw Daniel and that skank Alyssa or whatever her name was in a full on lip-lock.

_What the fuck?_


	4. Ben, Jerry, and Lou Lou

----Author's Note----

Okay, this is an early treat. I finished the chapter tonight so I just had to post it. This picks up exactly where the last chapter ended. Thanks for reviewing!

----End Note----

Alicia breathed heavily as she and Daniel kissed. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, but neither Alicia nor Daniel cared. Alicia heard a tiny gasp. She pulled away ever so gently and opened her eyes. Anna Messer stared back at her with watery eyes. Then she bolted for room 602.

Daniel grunted. "Sorry you had to see that," he told her.

"Crap. That was your ex-girlfriend?" Alicia asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah. She apparently still hasn't gotten over me," Daniel replied.

"Look, I'll talk to her for you. I'll tell her that we are done," Alicia said sadly.

"No—I mean—don't tell her a lie like that. And you shouldn't have to do my dirty work. I'll talk to her myself," he said.

"So you don't want her to know we broke up?" she asked.

"Wait, we broke up? We're not even going out yet!" he said jokingly.

"So you _don't_ want to split it for now?"

"Hell, no. Why should we have to? Screw her."

Alicia giggled. He silenced her with a deep kiss. As he pulled away, Alicia's breath caught in her throat. "Don't take too long," she whispered as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Deal," he grinned as he turned to walk down the hall. Alicia decided it would be best for her not to go to her room for a while, and headed back down to the lounge.

---

Melissa Baron glanced at her boyfriend, Eric Harris. He was flipping channels lazily, barely paying attention to Melissa's rant.

"I don't even understand why she is _still_ pissed!" she continued, not even caring that Eric had tuned her out. "I'm her _best fucking friend_!" Eric finally acknowledged Melissa. "Maybe she doesn't like having a slut as her best friend." Melissa's jaw dropped. So _that's_ how Eric felt about her? Like she was his ex-girlfriend's ex-best-friend, a slut?

Ever since the whole Hawaii debacle, Eric had been distant. She'd thought that that was what he wanted, for everything to be out in the open and for Brenda to break up with him. After all, Melissa and Eric had been fooling around for months, so she'd thought that she meant something to him. Something more important than Brenda.

Apparently not.

"You know, actually, maybe she doesn't like having a best friend who _used to_ date her ex-man-whore-of-a-boyfriend!" Melissa shot back.

"Wait, _used to_ date?" Eric asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, Eric. We're through," Melissa said forcefully.

"Your loss, babe," Eric sighed.

"Ugh!" Melissa stormed out of the room as quickly as she could. She raced down the hall to room 609.

---

"Ahhhhh-leeeeeeesh-aaaa!" screeched a green-and-yellow-feathered parrot. "Shut the _fuck_ up!" shouted Anna. "Geeeeeeeeez! Somebody's Peeeee-Emmmmm-Essssss-ing!" it replied. Anna rolled her eyes. The stupid caged parrot on Alicia's bed knew about PMS.

Anna swiped at the thick tears rolling down her slightly-acne-covered cheek. She couldn't _believe_ her bad luck. Her new beautiful roommate was kissing her old beautiful boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Gawd, that was such a depressing word.

There was a knock at the door. She decided it was probably Daniel, since Alicia had a key. She decided not to open it.

"Hey bitch, let me in!" shouted Lucy. Anna gasped. She'd been so caught up with her own pathetic life that she'd forgotten why she'd gone to that stupid elevator in the first place. She opened the door and threw herself into Lucy's arms, crying on her shoulder. "Daniel kissed my roommate!" she sobbed. Lucy guided Anna to her bed then quickly went to shut the door.

"I thought you guys were over, though, aren't you?" Lucy asked gently. "We are!" Anna sobbed harder. Lucy bit her lip. She'd forgotten how attached Anna could get to her boyfriends.

"Ahhhhh-leeeeeeesh-aaaa!" screeched the parrot again.

"Where the hell did that bird come from?" Lucy asked.

Anna laughed a little. "He was here when I came in. He asked me if I was PMSing!" she snorted. Lucy started cracking up.

They kept laughing and laughing, and Anna cried a little more, then Lucy dragged her out for some Ben & Jerry's.

---

After Daniel had left Anna 11 messages, he decided to give up. What was he doing leaving her so many messages anyway? He was done with that girl.

He dialed Alicia's number.

"Parker, did you talk to Anna?" she said instead of 'hello'.

"I tried. She never answered her phone, but don't loose sleep over it. I'm done messing with that girl and there's a reason why I am," he replied.

"Okay then. So, what are you doing right now?" she asked, relieved.

"Right now? Right now I'm talking to the most beautiful girl in school, and I'm hoping she'll go to dinner with me. What are you doing?" he said, grinning to himself. Something about Alicia made him feel like he needed to see her as much as possible.

"Well, right now I'm talking to my dinner date," said Alicia, smiling.

"My room? Chinese delivery?" he asked.

"Sounds amazing. Oh, and how do you feel about parrots?" Alicia replied.

"Um, they're fine?" he said, confused.

Alicia laughed. "That was the gift my mom got me. A parrot."

"I see. Well bring Polly on over! I'll order extra crackers," Daniel said.

"Actually, _his_ name is Lou Lou, but I think he'll enjoy those crackers all the same."

Daniel laughed. "See you soon?"

"How about now?" said Alicia, opening the door to Daniel's room, holding a parrot cage in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Daniel answered by kissing Alicia so passionately that she nearly dropped Lou Lou. "Braaaaack! Ahhhhh-leeeeeeesh-aaaa smooooooochy smooch smooch!" said Lou Lou. Alicia giggled as she set down Lou Lou's cage.

--- 

Brenda walked speedily to the downstairs lounge. The moment she got there, she threw herself at her favorite suede couch. She stretched out lazily, ignoring the perverted stares she got from the freshman boys. She stayed like that for a while, and then she sat up.

She smiled as the boys sized her up, and eventually decided they didn't stand a chance. Brenda pulled out her silver phone and texted Alicia. She might as well make friends with the girl, since she was lacking in that very thing.

**Come 2 the lounge? Lots of boys!!**

While she waited for Alicia to reply, she examined her freshly manicured nails for chipping. **Beeeep!** "That was fast!" Brenda said to herself. She quickly hit retrieve, but it wasn't from Alicia.

**I broke up w/ Eric. Friends?**

It was undoubtedly Melissa. She re-read the message then decided, being the nice person she was, that she would at least reply.

**No. U have to re-earn my trust 1****st**

Brenda hit send. **Beeeep!** Brenda read the sender's name this time. It was from Alicia.

**Sry already made plans. Rain check 4 2morrow?**

Brenda replied.

**Yeah sounds good. C U l8r 2nite!**

She sent it. **Beeeep!** Another text from Melissa.

Ok. How? 

Brenda read it then thought for a while.

**Idk. U have to figure that out urself.**

She sent it then turned off her phone. She sat for a little while, staring off into the distance, then stood abruptly and went to the elevator to go back to her room.

----Author's Note----

Did you like it? If so review, review, review! Chapter Five coming soon!

----End Note----


End file.
